In 1911 Frank Miele, in his U.S. Pat. No. 999,512, disclosed his illusion device in which optical prisms were arranged, so a person viewing through his illusion device held before his eyes, depending on its horizontal reversible position, either realized, via his sighted image, an image enlarged or reduced in the vertical dimension; and depending on its vertical reversible position, either realized, via his sighted image, an image enlarged or reduced in the horizontal dimension. Apparently no one else in U.S. patents, or in the present U.S. market places, has proposed or provided optical toys to be hand held to view changed images for his entertainment.